


A haunting past

by Randomnez1



Series: Transformers stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Beast Wars II
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnez1/pseuds/Randomnez1
Summary: Some nights just get too tough to handle alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MORE STORY TIME (I hope you're not getting your hopes up to much).  
> For this story I had to try and figure out how BB's speach pattern works, but I only found like one episode where he says anything but roger, but he still said it a lot in his dialogue. So I apologize if I might've overused "roger" a bit.  
> And mild warning for past abuse too, I suppose.  
> Also a diclaimer that I am an idiot and I've no idea what im doing.  
> Continue at your own risk.

It had happened again. He'd snapped. BB paced in the corridor in front of his and Starscream's quarters. Their rooms were separated from everyone else's because of that particular reason. Because he always snapped. He always snapped when his nightmares kicked in and hurt somebody. Usually Dirge and Thrust who taunted him when they happened, sometimes the autorollers who were unfortunate enough to get caught in his rampage. This time in his fit of panick he had struck at Starscream. When he realized what he had done, he tried to apologize all he managed to get out was a few 'Rogers!' before panicking more and running out of the room. He still remembered the dream so vividly.

_BB looked up from his sitting position in his cell. He'd been locked up with multiple charges and a death sentence, but that didn't mean the guard were any nicer. In fact they all seemed to be crooked cops who took pleasure and satisfaction from their prisoners pain. Pain they enjoyed inflicting on prisoners like BB himself. Today they decided to try out their new barbed electro-whip on him._

_They grabbed him by the arms and forced him to the 're-eduction center'. He fought them the whole way there; he could no longer speak coherently so all that came out of his mouth was a few mumbles and please that made no sense. Upon arrival the guards shoved him to his knees and chained his arms above his head. He was about to attempt another plea when the whip came down hard and fast. He howled in pain and began stuggling against his restrains._

_It hurt, it hurt and he wanted it to stop! Just stop! He hadn't remembered what it was at this point that got him thrown into this hell hole, but he was hopping it was worth all the pain racking his body at the moment. This continued for what felt like hours before the pain finally stopped. The guards unchained his hands and he fell forward with a loud 'thud'._

_His back was was ripped apart where the whip had struck him. Pieces of his armor now lay uselessly on the floor and energon was dripping from the fresh wounds and the whip. He could hear the guards laughing a jeering at him. One moved in front of him and lifted his head up with his foot, sneering down at him. He gave orders to the others to take him back to his cell and when they grabbed him by the arms again he snapped, ripping his arms free from the guards and attacking._

The moments after that were all a blurr but according to others, he had attacked and killed 15 guards and injured at least 14 more. They were probably over exaggerating but he was proud of the fact he had at least injured some of them. Afterwards he had been placed with Starscream who, upon seeing how bad his back was, had 'borrowed' some supplies from the infirmary and patched him back up. But that fraging memory kept replaying in his mind. That one and a few more. All awful memories from that Primus forsaken jail and each got a different reaction from him. This one -like a few others- made him violent and unpredictable, and he hated that aspect of himself more than anything. And he hated the fact he'd just hurt the one person in this whole place who truly cared for him. What was Starscream going to think of him now? An abuser, maybe? An insane person who couldn't let the past go? Looks like he going to get his answer as the door to their room opened and Starscream walked out before motioning him closer. Starscream didn't look angry, but he'd been tricked by others with that same trick before, so was cautious as he reluctantly stepped closer to the smaller mech. Despite his size Starscream was still dangerous and was known for attacking on a whim. BB was honestly scared and could feel himself shaking as he stepped closer still. 

Starscream, seeming to notice him shaking, slowly raised his servo up to his face, pausing for a moment as BB flinched from the touch before leaning in after he realized he wouldn't be getting hurt. His shaking began slowing down, but it was still there and he couldn't stop. He was still a bit scared and felt foolish for it. He reached his hand up and put it over Starscream's smaller one and shut off his optics as the smaller ran his thumb soothingly over his face. He jolted slightly when the quiet was broken suddenly by Starscream’s voice.

"BB, are you alright?" He asked, his voice ever soothing. BB shook his head in response, "Do you want to talk about it?" Another shake. No. He didn't. It was to much to handle at the moment. "Are you scared?" A nod. It was exhausting being this scared too. "It's ok to be scared, but please come back inside. If your scared I don't want you out here alone. I want to make sure you'll be ok."

BB hesitantly nodded before Starscream lowered his servo and walked back into the room and towards his berth. BB made his way towards his own but stopped when Starscream called him over to his berth instead. He quickly obliged and climbed on sitting comfortably near the foot of the bed getting a pillow and fluffing it up for himself. When he looked back up Starscream was snapping off the sides of his mask and pulling it off with a small hiss as the pressure inside was released. Despite the fact that they were partners BB rarely ever saw Starscream's mouth and nose. It was something Starscream was insecure about seeing as he had a few scars here and there. The one BB liked the most, though, was the one that ran over the right corner of Starscream's lip components. He wasn't sure how or when he got it but it was there. Though, now that he looked more closely at Starscream's face there was a new gash under his left eye. And by the looks of it the cut was still fresh. Quickly realizing what it was, BB grabbed a rag sitting on the nightstand that was near the bed and began dabbing away at the energon that leaked from the wound. Starscream, who wasn't expecting the sudden care, sat there startled for a moment before chuckling softly.

"You don't have to do this you know." He said leaning into the touch regardless. "I could clean it up in the morning before we're called in for duty." BB shook his head as he kept cleaning the wound.

"You're hurt, roger! It's my fault. I have to help, roger!" BB said, cursing himself quietly when he said roger.

"Hey, you could help, but don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." Starscream said patiently, but BB wasn't listening as he lowered his hand from Starscream's face and started shaking again. "BB?"

"I'm sorry." BB burst out, "Roger! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Roger! I'm an awful person! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I-"

"Hey!" Starscream cut him off and placed his hands on his face making him look up at him, "BB, it's ok," his voice sounded stressed and he looked scared but he wanted to get through to his partner as calmly as he could manage, "I don't blame you. This is not your fault. What happened to you is something that should never happen to anyone. I'm sorry that it happened to you and I apologize for making you this upset but please, don't blame yourself for this." Starscream said calmly running his thumbs down his partners face before continuing. "Look . . . I can't promise that everything is going to be ok, or that I could make your life better with a snap of my fingers, but let me try to help in whatever way possible. Let me stay by your side so we could work through this together." He paused a moment thinking on how to continue, "Also, for what it's worth, no matter what happens, or rather no matter what you do, I'm never going to push you away. I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. You know this, right?" He paused as BB nodded.

Starscream sighed in relief before moving to take BB's own mask off as BB wrapped his arms around Starscream pulling him closer and burying his face into the crook of Starscream's neck and shoulder as soon as the mask came off. Starscream wrapped his arms around BB and rubbed the back of his head soothingly as BB mumbled uninteligebly into his shoulder. They sat like this for a while. Not talking, but just enjoying the others company. Sweet moment like this weren't rare for them but they were always happy when they did happen.

Starscream pulled back slightly so he could look at BB properly as he wiped some tears that had escaped his partner's optics. BB in turn leaned into the touch making Starscream smile lightly before he leaned in and gave a kiss to his partner's cheek. BB hummed quietly enjoying the afection before Starscream moved to lay down, pulling him along as well; he was all to compliant. BB draped himself softly over Starscream's frame and lay his head over his chest plate and sighed upon hearing his spark pulsing. Starscream hummed quietly as he lulled -or rather tried to lull- BB into recharge, but he knew his partner wouldn't be getting any more rest that night.

After a moment of silence between them BB spoke up again, "Roger?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to rest, roger. I will be alright."

"I know you will, BB really I do," Starscream replied, "but I also want to be here incase you need somethin-"

"Roger! You are here. I'll be fine, roger." BB cut in, stroking the smaller mech's wings succeeding in lulling the other into recharge slowly with that simple motion. "You rest."

Starscream reluctantly comlied. "Very well, but don't hesitate to wake me if there's a problem." 

"Roger!"

Starscream hummed happily before kissing his partner once more and pulling him into a closer embrace (whilst still leaving BB's head on his chest of course). "Goodnight, BB."

"Roger." Came the short reply, as well as a, "I love you."

"I love you too." The seeker managed out before falling into recharge.

BB smiled and let out a sigh as he curled around the seeker for the night. Sure he wouldn't be getting much, or any, rest that night but, having Starscream there was nice. It wasn't perfect, he knew it couldn't be considering the jobs they had and the way they lived -not to mention his all to vivid nightmares- but on nights likes this, having a loving partner at his side, who was ready to support him through thick and thin, made facing reality a little better. And for a moment, for just a tiny moment, it was perfect, and he knew he wasn't facing the dark alone.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS UP BY THANKSGIVING! WTF ME?! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
